He's Mine! Lost Chapter of Consummation
by CapoExecutor
Summary: Abandon hope, all ye who venture their eyes into this! Conservative-type people should steer clear away from this! Yuji/Harem.


IIII:IIII

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana or anything else.

Since this is a lemon (perhaps the worst despite all I can think of to put in this chapter), the characters (the females for starters) will unleash a side that is never seen in the anime. Some of you will hate me for the erratic portrayals and the details but at this point, everything has begun to reach the end of things.

I guess I could credit the unedited version of the story "Moonlight Embrace" by Kaiser Ryouga II for influencing some parts of this.

Anyways, I blame a broken G36 airsoft rifle for taking too much of my free time.

NOW IF YOU WISH TO CORRUPT YOUR MINDS, THEN I HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT HAPPENS HERE. FLAME ME IF YOU WANT.

IF YOU'RE UNDER 18, THEN YOUR EYES ARE NOT SUITED TO READ THIS!!

IIII:IIII

Unknown bedroom in the Seireiden…

The force of a falling body woke Yuji up to a pair of lavender eyes staring right back at him and he immediately couldn't believe that the long dead Yukari Hirai was right before him. Then Yuji remembered that he blacked out when Valac was having her way with him, so did the Guze Queen do something that he was now hallucinating?

"You know, to impregnate a beautiful Guze Queen like Valac would be something any Guze King would want to do." Yukari commented as Yuji's vision began to clear up. "Good thing I managed to sneak you out of the Seireiden while Pheles, Valac, and Bel Peol were causing a ruckus."

"Gah!" Yuji quipped as he backed out of the blankets, finding himself wearing his street clothes. "Hirai, you're alive?!"

Yukari smiled. "Obviously I'm in the flesh for a time being. Looks like someone isn't a virgin anymore now that you've been raped by Valac, who now has one of your children."

"Children?!" Yuji quipped. "Or do you mean child?"

"Children as in more than one that will inherit your genes." Yukari replied. "It seemed that fate has written for you to become the primary paramour for the hot beautiful females in all the Guze. You have a special destiny that any man would kill to have."

Yuji's face lost all color as Yukari continued.

"As for me, I died a virgin and my time here is rather short." Yukari continued speaking. "So why don't you and I get down to business because I have something I wish to do with you." So saying, the brown-haired girl took the long sleeved blouse of her school uniform off, causing Yuji to immediately run for the door. But a golden chain yanked at his ankle, causing him to fall on his face. Who would imagine that Yukari's main purpose coming here was just to pull off her carnal desires on Yuji?

"Sakai-kun, I'm not letting you go that easily." Yukari giggled as she pulled Yuji back into the bed. "Besides, I never really thanked you for being by my side when I burned out as a Torch and I really desire to feel the carnal lust that I never had the chance to experience in life."

"Wouldn't a simple thank you work?" Yuji asked nervously as he tried unsuccessfully to escape.

"It's too cheap." Yukari replied. "Besides, I want something memorable that you and I will remember. In addition, you can think of it as a warm-up before you 'get busy' with the other females that chased you."

"But Shana is going to kill me!" Yuji cried.

"Not really because there's a much higher power that is at work here and seeks to decide your destiny." Yukari replied while thinking to herself. 'And that power also wants to film you and the others in the activities that would demand privacy and securely closed doors.'

"And what power is this?" Yuji asked quizzically.

"The same one that brought me back to life." Yukari replied before muffling Yuji with a passionate kiss as she pinned him onto the bed. Once more, Yuji felt himself lose both feeling yet retained unconsciousness as he watched Yukari pulling his T-shirt off.

"Okay." Yukari said to herself before taking all her clothes off until the air greeted her naked body. She had diluted the Wine of Lustful Consummation to the point that Yuji wouldn't loose consciousness. Yet, Yuji would not have any control over his body. Rather, he was like a puppet under the control of someone else and all he could do was watch and experience everything while being unable to do anything.

Yukari's lips captured his own as the girl's hands traveled about, undressing Yuji until he was only in his boxers. It wasn't revealed on how Yukari managed to undress the Mystes, but then again, the girl used to dress and undress dolls so the answer might be there.

"Now kiss downwards until you get to my chest." Yukari ordered and Yuji found his body acting in compliance, kissing the girl's neck. Yukari ended up arching her back as she felt the Mystes's lips travel down and Yuji ended up with his face in her chest. Yukari didn't have much in her endowments but thankfully, she had enough to avoid being called a flat-chest like Shana.

"I'm sure you know what to do, Sakai-kun." Yukari remarked before prying Yuji's mouth open and jamming her breast in. Mentally channeling her next set of orders, Yukari reveled a bit as she felt Yuji sucking on her breasts, giving both equal time. Yukari's moans of sensational pleasure echoed in the room as she squirmed in response to her body's orgasmic condition. As soon as she felt Yuji's hand reaching down in between her thighs to caress her labia, Yukari smiled widely as she involuntarily arched her back and let out a gasp of pleasure. A burst of her fluids exited from her body and Yuji found his fingers coated in Yukari's juices. Yuji ended up positioning himself for the final shot. One thrust was all that was needed as Yukari's hymen ruptured from the impact of Yuji's erect member. The Mystes mindlessly continued his thrusts until a burst of his gametes and a large power of existence amount erupted to shoot straight into Yukari's womb, causing the girl to cry out a bit.

"No wonder Valac jumped his bones. That Guze Queen was accurate about this!" Yukari remarked silently as she hugged the mindless Yuji tightly.

IIII:IIII

A few minutes later…

Shana was not surprised to see the Seireiden in the sky as the Flame Haze landed silently before going in. Going from corridor to corridor

"Oh Sakai-kun, keep at it! Don't fight the wine's effects now because I need a good finish after your home run." A feminine voice moaned.

Shana immediately kicked the door open and saw Yuji, wearing a T-shirt and cargo shorts, being pinned by none other than Yukari Hirai, the girl whose existence that Shana had barged into. Yukari was already dressed back into her school uniform when Shana barged into the room.

At that, time seemed to slow to a stop and everything was deathly quiet for the moment. The earth began to experience a rise in temperature as the ice caps melted and the oceans began to evaporate. The volcanoes all over the world exploded amid their eruption period and the ominous thunderstorm clouds shadowed the whole earth as the biggest Fuzetsu covered the whole planet.

"YUJI, UNFORGIVABLE!!" Shana screamed, her hair turning into an inferno of red and gold flames as she pulled the Nietono no Shana out. But Yukari, having been super-charged since returning to the Earth and satiated from making love to Yuji, was already on her feet and running at Shana before tackling Shana, knocking her sword away.

Being a Flame Haze meant that Shana was a strong girl so why couldn't she fight the ultra-strong grip placed on her by that the girl whose existence she barged into? Even more was the bizarre fact that she was here as though she had risen from the dead.

"Calm down!" said Yukari as she managed to loop her arms underneath Shana's arms while wrapping her legs around Shana's legs, immobilizing her limbs from behind. Yet, despite the incredible strength of Yukari's submission hold, Shana was still trying to get to Yuji, wanting to beat the tar out of him.

"Calm down, Shana-chan!" Yukari ordered before pinning the girl to the floor and managing to apply the full nelson as an addition. "Or I'll get God to erase the existence of melon bread off the face of the earth!"

At that, Shana grew deathly still and paled a bit in hearing Yukari's threat. A world without melon bread sounded very painful but was Yukari bluffing? She had to be, but Shana knew something unusual was occurring here and Yukari's living presence here was a good example. If Yukari Hirai could really make that happen…

Shana took a deep breath before powering herself down as her hair returned to normal. The clouds parted in the sky as the light of the Heavens unleashed a burst of existence energies, repairing everything back to normal before dispelling the Fuzetsu.

IIIII:IIIII

Half an hour later…

"I didn't know you operated things like this." Haruhi remarked into her cell-phone as the chief of the SOS Brigade focused on the monitor where she watched Yuji and Shana make love to each other. Well, actually, she was looking at the MONITORS in the plural sense and there were six monitors showing the action from different angles and zooming in and out at random but appropriate times. Since having one camera to capture footage wasn't enough, she enlisted help from the unknown source that she was speaking to at the moment. Each of the six monitors received video and audio from six small cameras that were integrated into tiny tracking devices that were insect-like and comparable to the common house-fly. With Yuki programming the appropriate A.I. algorithms, the devices flew around the perimeter of the bed where Yuji and Shana continued to make out, filming the action.

Kyon was on the other side of the room keeping an eye on the monitors showing Mathilde, Margery Daw, Wilhelmina Carmel, and Kazumi Yoshida unconscious on the video cameras placed in the Seireiden guest quarters. He also noted that Valac, Bel Peol and Pheles were out cold as well. The only ones missing were Hecate, Konoe, and the Mystes of the Papagena. Haruhi had arranged the equipment so that only she could be watching the six monitors with her back to the wall while Kyon watched the other monitors that were stacked opposite to them and not get any glances of the adult material that Haruhi was watching and recording.

"I see. Okay then, you can make the arrangements as long as I get excellent and complete footage." Haruhi continued speaking. "Alright then, bye." The brown-haired girl hung her cell-phone up before turning to a small list of names and placed a checkmark next to Shana's name.

IIIII:IIIII

Twenty minutes earlier…

"VALAC DID WHAT??" Shana screamed as she and Yukari stood outside on the balcony platform leading to the room.

"Blame that all on Valac. She stole Yuji from Hecate and Konoe before carrying out her plan." Said Yukari. "In any case, I have something for you to hear."

"And what would that be?" Shana asked apprehensively.

Yukari smiled before whispering into Shana's ear. The Flame Haze's face went from tense apprehension to a relaxed and rather sly expression. Apparently, she was unaware of Yukari using a special incantation that was forcing a personality change without detection. One could ask how Yukari was pulling something like this but in this crazy world, some unlikely things were very possible.

"Ah…I see." Shana replied as Yukari continued whispering for another five minutes.

"So that's what's been going on." Shana replied. "I understand now."

Yukari pulled away. "Anyways, I think it's best that you and Yuji get busy now." She replied before vanishing into the sky.

Shana nodded before opening the window doors and re-entering the room where Yuji was rubbing his forehead in misery. Upon hearing someone entering, Yuji looked up to see Shana before him but her expression was more of the calm and jubilant type rather than the angry Flame Haze she was earlier.

"Shana, I…." Yuji tried to explain, only to be silenced by Shana holding a hand up to him. As Yuji watched, Shana slowly slipped her trench-coat off until she was in only her school uniform. Immediately, Yuji could sense the faint lustful intent from the most unlikely person that was his primary love interest.

"Yukari was a part of me since I barged into her existence." Shana replied slyly. "But now it's time that I take care of things."

With that, the Flame Haze pounced on top of Yuji, who found his lips captured in a very passionate kiss before he could make a sound. Yuji didn't know on what caused Shana to have such unlikely behavior. Was it something that Yukari Hirai did or said to the Flame Haze? Yuji didn't know what to think as he returned the kiss with vigor before feeling Shana wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning him to the bed.

'What is this strange feeling that's in my body?' Shana thought to herself. 'It feels unusual but I actually…' Indeed, the collective phrase sexual arousal didn't seem to hold any recognition for Shana's mind.

"Shana?" Yuji asked before Shana replied with a simple sentence that no one in the entire universe would ever hear coming from the Flame Haze's mouth.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Yuji!" Shana replied, unable to comprehend on what had prompted her to say something like that.

"EEEHHHH??" Yuji's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets upon hearing the most unlikely reply come from Shana's mouth.

Leering evilly, Shana's hair ignited into flames. If she was going to go through with this, then she would make sure that control was absolutely in her hands. Yuji was a bit frightened but upon seeing Shana slowly take her blouse and inner garment until she was topless, the Mystes was even more scared yet receptive as he calmly but nervously placed both hands to her thighs and sent them underneath her skirt. If he had heard correctly on what he thought he heard from Shana, then Yuji tried not to feel guilty about what his hormones was telling him to do.

"Don't bother, Yuji. Just take the underwear off." Shana instructed upon noticing that Yuji was trying to get her skirt off.

'A bit eager, eh?' Yuji thought.

Like a robot, Yuji yanked Shana's panties off her hips before placing his free hand to her intimate nether region. Eyes still locked on the Mystes's eyes, the Flame Haze reached behind her and managed to yank Yuji's cargo shorts and boxers off with ease. But once she felt Yuji's fingers in her folds, the electrical sensation of arousal escalated greatly that Shana was just arching her back with anticipation.

Yuji quickly kissed Shana in the lips as his fingers probed deeper and deeper inside her. The Slayer with Flaming Hair and Red Eyes cried out as she felt herself released a burst of her own juices onto Yuji's fingers, which he withdrew and placed into his mouth, tasting Shana's cum.

'She eats too much melon bread.' Yuji thought as he winced a bit from the extreme and concentrated sweetness of Shana's inner fluids. Shana opened her legs before pushing Yuji down until her thighs gripped his head. The feeling of a tongue entering her labia was more than enough for Shana to erratically thrash about as Yuji licked her insides. Despite feeling the sweetness receptors in his taste buds overload, Yuji continued to lick Shana's petals and the Flame Haze, with a cry due to being unable to hold back the peaking sensation within, fired an immense salvo of her cum all over his face. Yuji crawled back onto Shana, who kissed his lips and ended up tasting her own cum.

'Damn! Do I really taste like this?!' Shana thought to herself as her taste buds, despite being more resilient, were close to being overwhelmed.

Nonetheless, Shana flipped Yuji onto his back until she was on top of him.

"Shana." Yuji spoke with a bit disappointment.

"You're staying on the bottom, Yuji." Shana replied in a voice so fierce that Yuji flinched a bit under the Flame Haze, who managed to position herself until she felt the Mystes's member at the opening of her nether region.

'Okay, Wilhelmina said that it hurts the first time but every other time isn't painful.' Shana thought to herself before impaling her hymen onto Yuji's appendage, wincing in pain as she felt her cherry pop. Indeed, to Yuji's surprise, Shana began riding on his member until he felt himself fire both live ammunition and power of existence in an extremely large burst into Shana's womb. The first salvo was more than enough for Yuji to collapse in exhaustion but Shana rolled over until Yuji was on top of her.

"Hey, Yuji! You haven't finished it yet!" gasped Shana while trying to appear that she wasn't worn out yet.

Yuji could argue but it would've just wasted his energy and the Mystes proceeded with his thrusts as Shana's legs wrapped around his waist. Having reloaded in the pause of seconds, Yuji fired away both his gametes and power of existence into Shana's womb and the Flame Haze cried out.

"Time, S-s-s-sakai Yuji? Is-s-s it really that time? A deep masculine voice spoke as Yuji and Shana woke up to see a green eyed middle-aged man in a business suit and holding a briefcase appear before them.

"Who are you?" Shana inquired while she and Yuji quickly dressed back into their clothes and both were engulfed in the purification flames.

The man smiled eerily. "Just call me the G-Man." He replied before casting a stasis field over Shana while putting Yuji in limbo.

IIII:IIII

Hecate, Konoe, and the Mystes of the Papagena stood outside the doors to the hallways. It was locked tight and their strongest attacks only managed to make a slight dent on the door's surface.

"I can't believe it!" The Mystes girl yelled in frustration while waving her fists like a child with a tantrum. "I want Yuji and the only blocking my way into the hallway is this stupid door!"

"You're not getting to Yuji that easily, Mystes." Hecate replied coldly as she and Konoe stood side by side. The Mystes of the Papagena turned around to meet the impact of their fists to her stomach, stunning her for the moment. Hecate nodded to Konoe before each of them went to both sides of the Mystes; Hecate on the right and Konoe on the left. Hecate looped her right arm around the Mystes girl's right arm and wrapped her left arm under the Mystes girl's right leg. Konoe followed suit with the Mystes girl's left arm and left leg until she and Hecate were holding her horizontally and facing the door.

Finding herself being held by the Supreme Throne and Konoe Fumina, the Mystes of the Papagena looked a bit shocked as realization came to her mind on what they were going to do with her.

"Hey! Hey! This isn't right!" The Mystes girl protested, only to see herself being rammed headfirst into the door as Hecate and Konoe charged forth. The Mystes's horns, a bit larger than normal, managed to gouge holes into the door as Hecate and Konoe, still holding her, began backing up.

A few seconds later, both Hecate and Konoe ran at the door a second time and the Mystes of the Papagena found herself being used as a battering ram.

"Come on, we can do this!" said Konoe.

"We're almost there." Hecate replied.

"Hey, I have rights too you know!" the Mystes of the Papagena snapped as Hecate and Konoe continued to hold her as a weapon against the door, running as hard and fast as their legs could muster.

IIII:IIIII

At the Seireiden…

Fecor, holding the unconscious Pheles and Valac on his shoulders, watched the pale-looking middle age man in the business looking suit set his briefcase down before turning his attention to the unconscious Bel Peol.

"Yesss, s-s-she will do nicccely." The G-Man remarked as he took the unconscious Bel Peol onto his shoulders.

"What do you plan on doing to her?" Fecor inquired.

The G-Man looked at the Guze King. "I have chosen Bel Peol to be the next female guest for S-S-sakai Yuji. For now, my contractor has-s-s ordered that Valac and Pheles-s-s be brought to the grand hall."

Fecor sighed. "Very well then, sir." The Guze King replied before following the G-Man out.

IIII:IIII

Upon entering, Hecate and Konoe found Yuji with his hands tied on the bedposts, his ankles chained together, a piece of tape on his mouth, and wearing only boxer shorts that seem a bit too long to be considered boxer shorts. It was the perfect opportunity as Hecate and Konoe jumped onto the bed before slowly took their blouses off, causing Yuji to become very nervous in seeing the two in only their inner tank tops and skirts.

As Konoe sat next to the Mystes, Hecate went first, pinning Yuji to the bed before kissing him as passionately as she could. Yuji didn't know what to do as he felt his hormones getting the best of him again. A green light illuminated from Hecate as she cast her synchronization ability on Yuji, who found his hands traveling to the Supreme Throne's hips and about to slide underneath her skirt.

"Just pull the underwear off." Hecate whispered in a command-like tone and Yuji found his hands to be complying with the Guze Queen's order. Yuji was shocked and it wasn't long before his hands yanked the light blue inner garment down to Hecate's knees. At the same time, the Supreme Throne managed to strip Yuji of his only article of clothing. Keeping her eyes fixed on his eyes, the Guze Queen went to work as she scored her home run with complete ease.

"Oh, so that's how it goes." Konoe remarked, always wondering on what the opening situated at her pubic region and in between her thighs was for. Amid the orgasmic moans emanating from the Supreme Throne, Konoe Fumina continued to watch as Hecate continued to ride on Yuji's member senselessly, who squirmed and eventually spasm straight into the Supreme Throne's womb a few minutes later. Hecate was panting heavily as she continued to maintain her synchronization ability, satisfied in getting an extreme power of existence burst and some genetic material from Yuji into her womb.

The Mystes felt as though he had just been forced to run and circumnavigate the earth at an incredible velocity nonstop. But perhaps it was the after effects of having sex with the Supreme Throne, who needed a few moments to catch her breath as she lay on Yuji.

"So, is it my turn?" Konoe asked.

"In a little bit." Hecate replied softly before looking at Yuji. "Go easy on her, Yuji-kun."

Konoe followed Hecate's example as she lay on top of Yuji. Suffice to say, Konoe acted no differently than Hecate as she kissed Yuji, who ended up firing power of existence and his genetic package into her womb in the same manner that he did with Hecate. Suffice to say, Hecate and Konoe were terrible in Yuji's opinion and he wondered if shoving his train into their tunnels was worth anything.

'These two are really worse than a quickie. I think I should've fired blanks for these two instead.' Yuji thought to himself as he lost consciousness.

IIII:IIII

Kazumi Yoshida was running at top notch speed through the hallways. She had woke up inside one of the Seireiden's guest quarters minutes ago but was later engulfed in a blinding flash of light. Once her vision returned to normal, she had found herself inside the hallway of some hotel and holding a small piece of paper that mentioned about Yuji being held in a room somewhere. A bit worried over a sudden premonition, Kazumi quickly scoured the floors, hoping to find some clue that could lead her to Yuji.

IIII:IIII

With Yuji unconscious, fully cleansed, dressed in only a shirt and shorts, and suspended within the G-man's stasis field, Chachamaru worked diligently to clean the bed and the blankets. Hecate and Konoe were already placed into stasis.

Minutes later…

"Everything is reset back to normal." Chachamaru reported.

"Ex-x-xcellant." The G-man replied before levitating the unconscious Yuji onto the bed. "Now I s-s-shall bring Bel Peol here."

As Chachamaru left the room, the G-man opened a small warp in space before bringing Bel Peol out of stasis and before him. The Guze Queen slowly regained consciousness and the G-man vanished before she could notice him.

Looking around, Bel Peol found herself in a rather luxurious hotel room and her eyes trailed to the bed where, to her delightful surprise, she saw Sakai Yuji asleep. The Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning smiled before magically changing the attire on her body and stood where she was waiting for Yuji to wake up.

Yuji began to stir a bit and, as the Mystes slowly sat up, he opened his eyes to see, to his shock, Bel Peol standing before him and wearing only a bathrobe.

"Woke up just in time, little Yuji." Bel Peol whispered seductively.

Yuji's eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets as he watched Bel Peol seductively cast her bathrobe aside. She was dress in a leather dominatrix suit where certain areas such as her moderately large cleavage, upper thighs and the sides of her torso were exposed. Some chains were wrapped around her waist and the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning/ Judge of Paradoxes held another long chain in her gloved hands and fastened it like a whip.

"Ready for some fun?" Bel Peol asked seductively as she slowly approached the bed. Yuji tried to make a run for it, only to find himself restrained as multiple chains shot out and wrapped around him. Despite finding his limbs bound to his body, Yuji did manage to fall off the bed and began crawling like an inch-worm for the door in desperation.

Bel Peol slowly walked over, grabbed Yuji, and tossed the Mystes back onto the bed.

The Guze Queen quickly swung her chain at the top of the ceiling, which then resonated a loud crack throughout the room as though she had just swung a bullwhip.

Yuji cowered away from Bel Peol as far as he could but the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning would not be denied as she was on all fours, crawling slowly on the bed towards Yuji, her three eyes holding a lustful glimmer. The Guze Queen smirked evilly as she placed a hand to Yuji's cheek and sensed his fear.

'It would be nice to try out some new techniques on him.' Bel Peol thought to herself. 'But a young timid boy is like an eel that would run away if forced and I need Yuji to give me his best.'

Indeed, Bel Peol pulled Yuji from his corner until she was on top of him. The chained Mystes trembled, only to stop when he felt Bel Peol's lips descend on his own in a very passionate kiss. Bel Peol took her time in maintaining her kiss as she then stroked both his hair and his cheek. The Guze Queen moaned a bit as though the kiss itself was already getting her aroused on the spot and Yuji felt his mind clouding and his consciousness waning a bit. He tried to speak but Bel Peol silenced Yuji with another passionate kiss, this time sending her tongue into his mouth. The chains around Yuji began to loosen and it wasn't long before Bel Peol blasted his clothes off in a burst of gold flames. Stunned by the Guze Queen's action, Yuji was further stunned when Bel Peol stripped her leather attire off in a burst of gold flames until she was sitting on top of Yuji in sans clothing condition.

Grabbing Yuji's head, Bel Peol laughed before smothering the youth's face into her prominent endowments and it wasn't long before she pried opened his mouth and jammed the tip of her right breast in.

"Now suck on it, kid." Bel Peol ordered. Yuji hesitated and, when Bel Peol's three eyes glared at him, he quickly complied and began sucking her breast, tasting the milky fluid that flow out. Bel Peol allowed things to go on for a while before pulling Yuji off and quickly jamming her left breast into his mouth for equal timing.

With his hormones getting the best of him, Yuji slipped his hand in between her thighs, his fingers finding her nether entrance. Bel Peol's three eyes widened to their fullest and the Guze Queen arched her back in response to Yuji's antics in fingering her. The Mystes was very surprised in what he was doing to Bel Peol but then again, he really couldn't refuse free sex now, can he? In addition, Yuji wanted to compensate the terrible fling experiences he had with Hecate and Konoe.

Bel Peol felt ready and the Guze Queen quickly shoved Yuji until she could grip his head with her thighs. Getting a faceful of Bel Peol's most private of all her bodily areas, Yuji tried to slip away only to feel the Guze Queen grab the back of his head before jerking his face about her nether region.

"Now lick my pussy, boy." Bel Peol ordered, surprising Yuji speechless that he hesitated.

"NOW!" Bel Peol ordered once more, this time holding her chains in an intimidating manner that Yuji quickly began licking. Not wanting to get on the Guze Queen's bad side, Yuji swallowed his pride before sticking his tongue in.

"Oh Yuji, that feels so good." Bel Peol moaned as she felt Yuji lick her vaginal edges that continued to leak out her juices. The Mystes lapped up the Guze Queen's cum, calmly tasting it. It wasn't bad at all. In fact, Yuji had to admit that Bel Peol's essence actually tasted good. Minutes passed as Bel Peol arched her back before unleashing a hot blast of her creamy sex straight into Yuji's face, her thighs gripping the youth's head tightly.

Correctly guessing the Guze Queen's next demand, Yuji slowly crawled up until Bel Peol could get a good grip on his waist with her legs, feeling his erect member at her entrance. The Guze Queen quickly rolled on top of Yuji before riding his member.

'These Guze Queens and Flame Hazes seem to enjoy being on top of me first.' Yuji thought as he spasmed uncontrollably into Bel Peol's womb, shooting his gametes and power of existence in extreme bursts. Though Mystes didn't even notice Silver flames being transferred from him to Bel Peol, he did noticed that the power of existence amount pumped into Bel Peol's womb was so enormously beyond his stamina. But the Guze Queen wasn't finished as she continued her antics without pause, not caring if she was wearing Yuji out. Not wanting to push Bel Peol the wrong way, Yuji endured as much as he could and watched her ample bosom bounce in front of his face. Luckily, he succeeded in maintaining his stamina before Bel Peol rolled over and he was on top of her again.

"Now it's your turn, little boy." Bel Peol whispered, her three eyes intimidating Yuji into submitting to her commands. The Mystes went to work, thrusting his member inside of Bel Peol's reproductive orifice and the Guze Queen hugged him tightly to her body.

"More, Yuji!" Bel Peol ordered as her arms tightened her embrace.

"Bel Peol, I…" Yuji gasped in exhaustion before finally losing consciousness as his face ended up in Bel Peol's cleavage. Indeed, he was completely worn out and the fuel in his tank was obviously down to zero. Nonetheless, Bel Peol smiled warmly before petting the unconscious Yuji on the head.

"Ah, Yuji. That was the best experience of all I've been through. Pity you're not up for round two, though." Bel Peol whispered as she caressed his hair with her fingers. Sleep overwhelmed her senses and Bel Peol drifted off into her slumber.

III:IIII

Kazumi had thought the Mystes girl she found on the floor was out cold but, as soon as she passed her, the Mystes girl ended up grabbing her ankles and pulled, causing Kazumi to fall flat on her face.

Upon seeing her horns chipped in certain parts, Kazumi had inquired about it and the Mystes had told her about Hecate and Konoe using her as a battering ram to break down a barricaded door before passing through.

"I really don't have time for this since Sakai Yuji is somewhere close!" the Mystes of the Papagena said.

"He's mine so get lost!" Kazumi growled as her eyes glared murder but the Mystes rounded on the busty girl, holding the Papagena to her forehead.

"You know, there isn't really anything wrong with the fact that we both want him for ourselves." The Mystes girl replied. Before Kazumi could respond, the young girl felt an electrical discharge run up her spine before falling onto the ground, unconscious. The Mystes of the Papagena, having shocked Kazumi with a bit of electricity that came from using power of existence, turned and walked off.

"But then again, you really should think about the phrase of keeping your friends close and your enemies even closer in the literal sense." the Mystes girl remarked before running off.

III:IIII

Some time passed as the G-man and Chachamaru appeared. While the G-man restored Yuji's statistical conditions back to normal, Chachamaru magically dressed Bel Peol up before scooping her off the bed. With the G-man placed Bel Peol into stasis, Chachamaru calmly restored the bed and the room back to its originally fresh conditions within a matter of minutes.

"The Mystes of the Papagena is about to arrive. We should disappear." Said Chachamaru.

"Very well." The G-man replied before he and the cyborg vanished, seconds as the Mystes of the Papagena walked in to see Yuji unconscious on the bed.

The Mystes of the Papagena pounced on Yuji, causing him to awaken to the sight of her. The Mystes girl quickly pulled Yuji on top of her before kissing him. Immediately, the Wine of Lustful Consummation took hold of Yuji's senses once more as he then lost consciousness.

"Should thank whoever it was left that cup of wine in that room." The Mystes girl remarked to herself as she got onto the bed. The door suddenly opened and the Mystes of the Papagena turned to see Kazumi Yoshida running towards her. Jumping off the bed, the Mystes girl found herself under attack as Kazumi tried to grab her throat with both hands, only to snag the front portion of her dress. Simultaneously, the Mystes girl pulled away, only to be stripped and left topless. With fury, she grabbed Kazumi's blouse and yanked it off, causing the girl to quickly cross her arms over her chest.

But before either one of them could continue, a pair of green eyes appeared as the G-Man stepped in between the two.

"That's-s-s not s-s-suppos-sed to occur." The G-Man spoke. "There is-s-s no rule regarding the fact that only one of you can do the deed on the boy. Therefore, I s-s-sugges-s-st that you two s-s-share as much as-s-s you can with him. Otherwis-s-se…"

With that said, the G-Man vanished into a burst of white light before Yoshida and the Mystes girl could reply. Of course, the idea of a threesome was already dominating the influence for their next action and Kazumi was very curious on what it would be like.

"You know, life's too short to fight like this." The Mystes girl remarked as she began undoing the fastenings of her dress.

"Indeed." Kazumi replied before turning to see Yuji motionless on the bed and knew what the Mystes girl did to him. Following suit, Kazumi quickly took her clothes off before joining the Mystes of the Papagena in pouncing on Yuji.

The Mystes girl went first as she blasted his clothes off. In her mind, she had a bit of restraint as she felt Yuji's train enter her tunnel, breaking her hymen and unleashing an immense burst of only power of existence into her womb. Nonetheless, the Mystes girl continued riding on his member while planting a flurry of kisses to Yuji's lips. Indeed, the Mystes of the Papagena didn't know much about prolonged sexual activity but then again, she didn't have a good capacity or a large power of existence supply so that option would have been detrimental.

The Mystes girl was so distracted that she didn't sense Kazumi swing an umbrella to the side of her head, knocking her out cold. Pushing the Mystes girl off the bed, Kazumi turned to the mindless Yuji, who was still under the strong effects of the Wine of Lustful Consummation. The busty girl, still wearing rathering revealing lingerie, captured Yuji's lips in a passionate kiss, commandeering the command from the Mystes girl to herself. With Yuji under her control, Kazumi smiled evilly before deciding a good course of action.

Bringing out the sexually deviant and hungry side of her character, Kazumi took off her undergarments before pinning Yuji to the bed and giving him a faceful of her prominent bosom, smothering the Mystes in her cleavage.

'If the wine rendered him to mindless follow my orders…' Kazumi thought before an idea came to her mind and she pried open Yuji's mouth before jamming the end of her right breast in.

'Alright, suck on it, Sakai-kun.' Kazumi thought, mentally channeling the order into Yuji's mind and a second later, the Mystes complied and the young girl felt the suction sensation around her firm nipple. Seconds passed before Kazumi felt something wet encircle the tip of her breast and Yuji continued to mindlessly taste the fluid leaking from the nipple. Some time passed, before Kazumi jammed her left breast into Yuji's mouth, seeking to balance the sensation she felt in her chest. At the same time, Kazumi felt her body already getting kick-start to its aroused state and the girl arched her back a bit as she felt Yuji's hand travel in between her thighs and towards her nether region. Even though the Wine of Lustful Consummation rendered him under her control, Kazumi was aware that Yuji's hormonal desires were being brought into the open.

Feeling Yuji disengage from her breast, Kazumi placed both hands on his shoulders before shoving him down until she could feel his face in her nether region.

'Among everything I could imagine Bel Peol doing, she had better be accurate about this.' Kazumi thought as she gripped Yuji's head with her thighs before jerking his face amid her intimate region. Already, the sensation in between her legs was close to its peak and Kazumi channeled another order to Yuji, who quickly stuck his tongue out and began probing the insides of her labia. Alas, it didn't take long for Kazumi to cry out as she climaxed and splattered her cum all over Yuji's face and into his mouth.

Pulling him on top of her, Kazumi felt Yuji's member at her entrance and quickly channeled a series of orders. Like a slave, Yuji complied before thrusting his appendage straight into the opening of the girl's nether region.

'I've never felt such weak thrusts. Is Sakai-kun asking me to beg for it?' Kazumi thought with disappointing before screaming, "Harder, Sakai-kun!"

If Yuji could express any reaction, it probably would have turned his face crimson. Nonetheless, Yuji mindlessly responded with a rapid series of thrusts and Kazumi cried out as the Mystes fired a huge salvo of his genetics and power of existence into her womb. Immediately, the effects of the Wine of Lustful Consummation expired, rendering Yuji unconscious as he collapsed on top of Kazumi, who also fell asleep as the experience overwhelmed her stamina.

IIII:IIII

"So there's a change in the plan for her?" the G-Man spoke in his cell phone as he placed Kazumi and the Mystes of the Papagena in stasis while restoring Yuji's condition and energy levels to normal. Chachamaru continued to clean the bed and the sheets.

"Of course!" the voice of Haruhi replied. "Right now, I need you to get two of the remaining competitors in the same room. Then go get Wilhelmina and toss her in with them. This is a bonus arrangement and you'll get a bonus if you do as ordered."

The G-Man glowered a bit but knew better than to cross a young girl with God-like powers as he heard her terminate the connection.

"Mathilde and Pheles it is then." The G-Man muttered before he and Chachamaru vanished.

IIII:IIII

In one of the Seireiden guest rooms…

"Ris-s-se and s-s-shine, Ms-s. Carmel." The voice of the G-man spoke and the Manipulator of Objects opened her eyes to find herself in a hallway that had a broken door in front of her. The Flame Haze noticed the ripples and footstep imprints in the carpet on the floor that led to a room at the end of the hallway. Curiosity got the best of Wilhelmina as she followed the footsteps leading to the room. Perhaps she might find something interesting that might give her an edge in the competition for Sakai Yuji. But as soon as she walked through the door, Wilhelmina was surprised and completely unaware of what was going to happen next.

"I was waiting for you, Wilhelmina." The pajama-dressed Mathilde greeted. "Or rather, WE were waiting for you." The Manipulator of Objects was about to respond when she felt someone shove her onto the bed. After falling flat on her face into the mattress, Wilhelmina rolled over to see Pheles standing behind and wearing a bathrobe. Indeed, the Flame Haze also noticed that Mathilde and Pheles had such hungry gleams in their eyes and their intent seemed to border on the lustful scale of ten.

"I wonder whether you're really straight or not, Wilhelmina." Pheles remarked. "But then again, Mathilde and I don't really mind your classification. The only thing we both care about right now is to see what you taste like."

"What? What do you mean, de arimasuka?!" Wilhelmina asked with a bit of anxiety. Pheles smiled before pouncing on the Flame Haze and ripping her maid dress aside. As Mathilde restrained Wilhelmina, Pheles didn't stop until she had fully exposed Wilhelmina's body to the open air. Pheles and Mathilde nodded before throwing their own clothes off, completely exposing their bodies to the open air.

Fear and embarrassment colored Wilhelmina's face after being forcibly stripped to her skin. Words tried to escape her lips but didn't manage to get out of her throat as Pheles and Mathilde pinned her to the bed. Before she could protest, her lips were enveloped by the passionate kisses of her two best friends. Mathilde and Pheles took turns kissing Wilhelmina, who felt their hands travel across the skin of her lithe body. She was too shocked to protest but then again, what Pheles and Mathilde were doing to her felt pleasurable that her hesitation made resistance impossible. Deep down, she was hoping for something like this to happen.

"Just enjoy because Yuji will be joining us soon." Pheles remarked with a grin.

Feeling their kisses travel down her neck, Wilhelmina then felt Pheles and Mathilde take both of her breasts into their mouths and began sucking the milky fluid from her firm nipples. At the same time, she felt their fingers travel down in between her thighs before rubbing the opening of her nether region. The Flame Haze arched her back in response and Pheles slipped down to dip her face in between Wilhelmina's thighs, sending her tongue out. One lick was all it took to ignite Wilhelmina's body and Pheles, sensing the demand for more, sent her tongue deeper into the Flame Haze's labia before licking the insides. It was madness but blissful as Wilhelmina felt herself reach a peak before unleashing a wave of her cum all over Pheles's face seconds later.

"I didn't know she could release this much so easily." Pheles remarked to herself as she tasted Wilhelmina's cum. "For someone who just had her first…"

"More, de arimasu!" Wilhelmina moaned and Pheles complied as she went back to work. Yet, despite Pheles's high-quality delivery, Mathilde sensed that Wilhelmina's demand wasn't being satisfied and the ex-Flame Haze quickly sent the palm of her hand onto Pheles's hip in a stinging smack.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Pheles uttered in protest to what Mathilde did.

"A little harder with the tongue work, Pheles." Mathilde replied before spanking the Guze Queen's hip once more.

Pheles didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but the prospect was very real as the Guze Queen went back to licking Wilhelmina's labia even harder and the Flame Haze thrashed uncontrollably on the bed.

After withdrawing a bit a few minutes later, Pheles was already on her feet as Mathilde dipped her face in between Wilhelmina's thighs and began licking her clit, causing the Manipulator of Objects to thrash uncontrollably once more.

"Keep her busy while I get Yuji." Said Pheles. But before she could move, Pheles felt a masculine yell echo in the room as the air above began to twist into itself. A vortex opened and, to the delight of the women present, Yuji Sakai fell onto the floor. The Mystes was dressed in a simple T-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Well, well, well." Pheles snickered as she pulled Yuji to his feet. "The right kid in the right place."

Yuji shook his head before his vision cleared to alert his senses that he was in a room of sorts. Before him was Pheles, Mathilde, and Wilhelmina, all three of them stark naked and getting some activity done!

"Yuji!" Mathilde greeted as she pulled herself up, licking her lips to taste Wilhelmina's cum.

"Yuji." Wilhelmina greeted with a bit of exhaustion as she lay on the bed.

"What?!" Yuji asked in fear before Pheles grabbed him and tossed him onto the bed and into the waiting arms of Wilhelmina Carmel.

The Flame Haze's body seemed to hypnotize Yuji and a second passed before Wilhelmina was passionately kissing the Mystes. Pheles and Mathilde took the liberty to hold Yuji's arms and legs down.

As Yuji felt Wilhelmina's body pressing into him amid her embrace, the Flame Haze suddenly jammed her bosom onto his face, smothering him a bit while hugging his head.

Nuzzling his face in between Wilhelmina's breasts, Yuji's hand, with a will of its own, slipped down between Wilhelmina's thighs, caressing the damp skin of her nether region. Wilhelmina, a bit taken aback, arched her back as she couldn't resist Yuji's antics that stimulated her body. At the same time, Yuji began sucking on Wilhelmina's breast, causing her to gasp and moan as the Mystes tasted the milky fluid that shot out.

"Oh, oh yes!" Wilhelmina gasped in the exertion of her arousal as she gave Yuji her other breast to suck on. "More, de arimasu!" Indeed, Yuji could only comply more out of fear since he didn't want to get on the bad sides of these three beautiful adult women. Mathilde and Pheles released Yuji from their grip and watched as he and Wilhelmina continued their personal fun. Wilhelmina felt Yuji's lips disengage from her breast before kissing her neck and Wilhelmina slid one hand into his hair and her other hand traveled down to his cheek. The Flame Haze felt Yuji's hand tread in between her thighs, caressing her nether region for an unknown set of time. Wilhelmina arched her back and Yuji felt her release herself as a bit of her juices soaked his fingers. Sensing a good opportunity, Mathilde grabbed Yuji's ankles and pulled him down until Wilhelmina was able to grip Yuji's head with her thighs. Yuji, being familiar with what was going to happen due to his time with Bel Peol, was surprised that someone like Wilhelmina would silently demand this from him, though he would have to blame Mathilde for putting him in this position.

"I'm sure Bel Peol's impression of you regarding this didn't come out of nowhere." Pheles remarked. "Now do onto Wilhelmina what you did to Bel Peol."

Yuji's face became gray as he stuck his tongue into Wilhelmina's labia and began licking, causing the Flame Haze shake uncontrollably.

'Well, they asked for this, right? Damn! She tastes pretty good.' Yuji thought to himself as he licked Wilhelmina's insides. The probing of his tongue descending deeper was more than enough for Wilhelmina to unleash a full salvo of her cum straight into Yuji face.

Wilhelmina felt ready before rolling over until she was on top of the Mystes and nearly at eye-level with him. Immediately, Yuji felt the impact as Wilhelmina thrust her hips forward and a part of him was now inside the Flame Haze's body.

'Well, she's seemed eager for this. Hope she doesn't kill me for popping her cherry.' Thought Yuji as he felt Wilhelmina's lips capture his own once more and the Flame Haze started riding on his member. The kiss seemed to last as Yuji could feel Wilhelmina's hymen burst within and, to his relief, she seemed to have ignored the pain. Rolling over until he was on top of her, Yuji returned the kiss while simultaneously maintaining the momentum of his home run until the Mystes ended up firing both his seed and power of existence into the Flame Haze's womb. Wilhelmina gasped as she hugged Yuji tightly. Who would have thought that sex was a bit painful but then again, with the high pleasure she had, Wilhelmina felt that it was worth the small bit of pain as she pushed Yuji off of her.

At that, Mathilde saw her chance before pouncing on top of Yuji and kissed him. The Mystes had a feeling that things would repeat a bit as his lips traveled down to Mathilde's left breast as soon as she rolled onto her back a minute later. Upon taking her nipple into his mouth, Yuji managed to position himself away from Mathilde, who then felt Wilhelmina dive in between the ex-Flame Haze's legs and began licking her folds. At the same time, Pheles's mouth seized Mathilde's other breast and the ex-Flame Haze felt both the Guze Queen and Yuji sucking on them with vigor. Mathilde couldn't control her body's reactions to the stimuli that Pheles, Wilhelmina, and Yuji were triggering. It wasn't long before Wilhelmina took a blast of Mathilde's cum and the Manipulator of Objects lapped it up hungrily before pulling away. Withdrawing and moving down, Pheles dipped her face in between Mathilde's thighs and continued from where Wilhelmina left off. It didn't take a minute for Mathilde to unleash another wave of her cum straight into Pheles's waiting mouth as the Guze Queen lapped it up before signaling to Yuji that it was his turn.

"Come on, Yuji. She tastes real good." Said Pheles as the Guze Queen took hold of the Mystes.

"What?!" Yuji asked incredulously as he wiped his mouth. Mathilde merely smiled before taking hold of Yuji's head with her thighs. Pheles and Wilhelmina quickly pushed Yuji's face into Mathilde's nether region and the Mystes, allowing his inhibitions to be overrun by his desires, replicated the same tongue antics he did to Wilhelmina earlier. Mathilde's eyes widened as the ex-Flame Haze moaned and thrashed a bit as she felt Yuji's tongue travel inside her labia. A moment later, the Mystes took a hot blast of Mathilde's cum to the face. Yuji had to agree on Pheles's earlier comment regarding Mathilde as he licked his lips, tasting the ex-Flame Haze's astonishing essence.

Grabbing hold of Yuji's shoulders, Mathilde quickly pulled the Mystes into the embrace of her arms before rolling over to take the top position. Yuji's eyes widened as he once more felt his reproductive appendage inside Mathilde's vulva and the ex-Flame Haze rode on his member, ignoring the painful breaking of her hymen. Pheles and Wilhelmina nodded before taking hold of Yuji's arms and shoulders, pinning him to the bed to hinder his erratic movements. Nonetheless, Yuji ended up delivering his thrusts into Mathilde's body as he rocked his hips upward.

"Don't stop, Yuji!" Mathilde cried out as she contracted her vaginal muscles. Yuji gritted his teeth as his body spasmed, releasing a burst of gametes and power of existence into Mathilde's womb. It was very draining for the Mystes as he collapsed on the bed afterwards and Mathilde got off of him.

"Saving the best for last." Pheles giggled as she pounced on Yuji, who managed to recover his stamina… or more likely that he was running on his reserves right now and even that was running low.

'I won't last if I have a go with Pheles right now.' Yuji thought before channeling power of existence, hoping to activate the "Switching the Person" Unrestricted Method and mentally targeting Johan. But the former Mystes knew Yuji too well before countering the attempt with a cocoon of existence, deflecting Yuji's Unrestricted Method.

'Damn it! I can't believe I agreed to your deal, Johan! Can't you see I'm worn out here?!' Yuji cursed within his thoughts before getting interrupted by a kiss from Pheles, who then felt herself being pulled at by Wilhelmina, whose mouth descended to receive Pheles's breast while Mathilde dipped her face in between Pheles's thighs. The combination of Wilhelmina sucking on her breast and Mathilde licking her clit was more than enough to ignite the Guze Queen's body into a state of pleasurable nirvana. Yuji looked at the scenario before him. Indeed, the Mystes felt his hormones rise and it wasn't long before he heard Johan's thoughts echo in his mind.

'I'm not going to ask how this came out to be.' Johan remarked.

'Did Wilhelmina and Pheles ever had intimate feelings for each other?' Yuji inquired mentally.

'After seeing this through your eyes, I'm inclined to think so.' Johan replied. 'Dude, you're a lucky guy and they're asking for you to join them! Just go in there and let your hormones do the work!'

'Are you out of your fucking mind?!' Yuji thought frantically.

'For that outburst, you're on your own AND at their mercy!' Johan replied before activating a mental barrier around the Reiji Maigo, which he resided within.

Yuji was about to rebuke the former Mystes, only to be interrupted as Pheles's orgasmic powered scream erupted. Yuji turned to see that Wilhelmina had her face in between Pheles's thighs and Mathilde had enveloped her mouth on Pheles's breast. The Guze Queen managed to grab hold of Yuji's head before pulling to her.

'Oh and before I completely close the Reiji Maigo up, here's something for your trouble.' Johan's voice echoed in Yuji's mind. The youth felt a numbness envelop his entire body and it wasn't long before he found himself unable to control himself as Johan psychically opened Yuji's mouth, which then enveloped over the end of Pheles's other breast. Yuji felt her hand grip the back of his hand and it wasn't long before Johan manipulated Yuji into sucking Pheles's breast. The Guze Queen's eyes turned into "happy-happy, joy-joy" eyes and her mouth was in the shape of a capital D but shifted 15 minutes clockwise.

A moment passed before Wilhelmina and Mathilde took hold of Yuji and shoved his face in between Pheles's thighs, right into her nether region. And once more, Yuji felt his body obey Johan's orders as his tongue began licking and probing deep into Pheles's labia, exploring the petals of her sex. The Guze Queen's moans began to get louder with each passing moment as she felt Yuji's tongue travel inside her. Wilhelmina and Mathilde continued to maintain their hold on Yuji, who could only experience the actions that his own body was doing due to Johan's mental control. But like every male youth that is his age, Yuji couldn't deny the fact that he found enjoyment in this. Seconds later, Yuji took a hot blast of essence as Pheles unleashed a burst of her cum upon losing control of the peaking sensation that was building within her.

'I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that Wilhelmina, Mathilde, and Pheles were this hot and excellent.' Yuji thought to himself as Pheles laid on top of him. The Mystes felt temperature began to rise once more, due to the Guze Queen's bodily heat. As if by instinct, Yuji's hand slowly traveled to her hip and Pheles seductively captured Yuji's lips with her own in another very passionate kiss, tasting her own cum.

"As I expected." Pheles remarked before position herself and Yuji felt his erect train enter the Guze Queen's tunnel. Indeed, Pheles began riding his member, causing Yuji to spasm an insane amount of existence power into the Guze Queen. The Mystes ran out of live ammunition but firing blanks into Pheles's womb couldn't have come at a better time than this. Within the Reiji Maigo, Johan felt himself turn into energy as he embedded his metaphysical self into the flow of existence power that was being sent into Pheles's womb.

'Nine to ten months.' Johan thought before feeling himself take root inside Pheles's body.

Meanwhile, Yuji could barely breathe after firing a barrage of blanks and it wasn't long before his body decided to give up.

A last thought in his mind sparked before complete sleep overwhelmed Yuji. 'Wilhelmina, Mathilde, and Pheles are magically and surprisingly delicious.'

And Pheles, Wilhelmina, and Mathilde passed out into a blissful sleep, all three laying next to Yuji.

IIII:IIII

Minutes passed as Chachamaru appeared in the room before dressing the unconscious Wilhelmina, Mathilde, Pheles, and Yuji back into their respective attire.

Amid the purification flames engulfing the four, the G-Man appeared before placing Wilhelmina, Mathilde, and Pheles into stasis. In addition, he also restored Yuji's status back to normal but seemed a bit worried that Yuji would refuse to finish things with the last female that Haruhi was greatly anticipating for her filming project.

After Chachamaru restored the room back to normal and left, the G-Man reached into his briefcase before pulling out a small syringe filled with drugs that would modify Yuji's behavior away from his usual self. After all, Yuji had one more woman to make love to in order for things to come full circle.

"S-s-sakai Yuji, it's time to wake up and smell the wine of what awaits-s-s you." The G-Man remarked before leaving a small envelope on a small table near the bedpost.

Indeed, once the G-Man vanished, Yuji opened his eyes to see that he was alone in the luxurious bedroom and wearing his street clothes once more. Did he just have a dream about Wilhelmina, Mathilde, and Pheles jumping his bones?

Despite the strange events, Yuji tried his best not to think of it and, as he got to his feet, noticed a small envelope on the table near the bedpost with his name on it. Opening it up, Yuji detected the scent of perfume and it wasn't long before he found a letter that was written to him. Obviously, he knew the sender is female due to the lipstick mark of a kiss found at the bottom of the letter.

IIII:IIII

Ten minutes later…

Surprisingly, Margery Daw woke up and found Yuji sitting on a chair next to her bed, reading a book called "Anti-Gravity: The Power of the Future."

"Yuji?" Margery looked at the boy quizzically and noticing that he was wearing baggy cargo shorts and a shirt that said "Capoeira Mandinga".

"Margery-san, I didn't hear you wake up." Yuji replied as his senses detected the Flame Haze's extremely lustful intent.

"Uh-huh and how long did it take for you notice? Or were you just checking me out while I was sleeping?" Margery cooed.

Yuji blushed as Margery slowly got out of bed and was at Yuji's side. "It's a nice way to wake up and see you here so I really don't mind." the Flame Haze whispered as she slowly caressed Yuji's cheek, igniting his hormones. The Mystes didn't even resist at all and he was completely unaware on the drugs that the G-Man had injected into his mind.

"Your letter asked me to come here." Yuji replied, though, he was wondering why he was having this sudden desire to get physically intimate with Margery Daw.

"Very true but I'm sure you've already realized the reason why you're here, Yuji." The blond Flame Haze replied. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

Sitting and straddling Yuji's right leg, Margery leaned in and kissed Yuji passionately. Amid the kiss, the Interpreter of Condolence seductively pressed her body against Yuji. Yuji responded by slipping his hand around and underneath Margery's right thigh before pulling her until she was sitting split-legged and straddling Yuji's front completely. The Mystes then slipped his arms around Margery as he continued returning her kiss, which seemed to involve a battle as their tongues collided with each other for dominance.

'Now that's what I'm talking about.' Margery thought to herself, fully aware that she was completely straddling Yuji, whose hands began to hike up the hems of her short skirt. Leaning back a bit, Margery began unfastening the top portion of her dress and slowly jammed Yuji's face into her cleavage. The Mystes nuzzled and kissed her cleavage before his lips began traveling up to her neck.

Margery Daw smiled as she whispered for Yuji to strip her of her undergarments.

"For a minor, you sure know how to do this without a manual." Margery laughed as she felt her bra come off. The Flame Haze took Yuji's head and began smothering him in her massive bosom. Yuji, getting a faceful of Margery's huge breasts, began kissing the skin and it wasn't long before he found himself eyeing her nipples. Margery playfully opened Yuji's mouth and jammed the nipple of her right breast in. Upon feeling Yuji's tongue travel her nipple, Margery emitted a moan of ecstasy and it wasn't long before Yuji began sucking on Margery's breast, tasting the milky fluid that flowed from her nipple.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Margery asked upon sensing a lull in the action.

Yuji shook his head.

"Then get back to work. I was having fun." Margery commanded with a small laugh and Yuji went back into sucking her breast. At the same time, Yuji's hand traveled down Margery's stomach until he felt the laced fabric of her panties. He pressed his fingers onto her region, feeling the incredible warmth and hearing Margery moan louder as he caressed her nether region.

Margery arched her back, feeling her body's arousal intensify as Yuji continued his technique without evening knowing what he was doing. After a moment, Yuji detached himself from Margery's breast and, immediately, Margery grabbed his head with both hands and pushed him down until he was at eyelevel with her nether region. Her thighs gripped Yuji's head and Margery began humping the Mystes' face. With his face pressed into her region, Yuji felt the moist and wetness that was starting to build up.

After a moment and feeling her body internally peaking up, Margery took her panties off and Yuji got a full glorious view of the Flame Haze's body. The hesitation was enough for Margery to jam Yuji's face back into her body's most private and forbidden of all areas. Her thighs gripped his head as Margery continued to jerk Yuji's face amid her pubic region once more before hearing him ask something that she couldn't hear.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Said Margery.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Yuji finally got the words out.

Margery smiled evilly at the young boy in a manner that reminded him of Bel Peol. "I want you to lick my pussy. Now, little boy."

Yuji felt his ears turn red as he began licking Margery's labia, causing the Flame Haze to arch her back and the room was filled with her moans.

"Yuji." Margery gasped as Yuji continued to lick her vaginal lips. "Harder." Margery demanded, unable to control herself. Yuji turned red but complied before licking Margery's petals with more intensity, tasting her leaking cum.

Unable to hold herself together, Margery screamed as her internal gates burst open, splattering Yuji's face with her nectar. The young Mistes felt his head being gripped too tightly by her thighs as Margery continued smothering his face into her nether region. At the same time, the Flame Haze managed to lathe her hands with some of her own cum before ruffling Yuji's hair, coating his head in her essence as though marking him with her fragrant scent. Minutes passed before Margery calmed down from her erratic movements before rolling over until she was on top of Yuji. Crawling down until she was almost at eye level with him, Margery felt his erect appendage make contact with her vaginal opening and she quickly thrust her hips downward until she felt it enter and pierce her hymen.

"Margery-san…" Yuji quipped upon seeing her face display a bit of pain.

"Nothing to worry Yuji." Margery replied as she continued thrusting her hips downward.

As Margery continued riding his member, Yuji seemed more attentive to her huge breasts that continued to bounce right in front of his face. The Interpreter of Condolence kept her antics and it wasn't long before she felt Yuji spasm uncontrollably inside her, sending his gametes and power of existence into her womb. A second later, she rolled over until Yuji was on top but the youth, having been driven past his stamina, collapsed in exhaustion.

"Yuji, I'm not done yet." Said Margery as Yuji tried to gather his stamina. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, Margery tightened her embrace on the Mystes, who realized her demand. Not wanting to be on her bad side, Yuji complied and Margery felt her aroused body course with such electrical sensation amid Yuji's thrusts.

"Don't stop." Margery whispered and the next moment saw her scream as she hugged Yuji tightly, feeling the Mystes climax into her once more. At the same time, Yuji collapsed in her embrace as his stamina simply gave way to complete exhaustion.

"Well, I guess I was too much for him." Margery muttered with a smile as she regained her breath. "But he did better than I expected."

Yuji was worn out as he lay on top of the nude Flame Haze, who still kept her legs wrapped around Yuji's waist.

"Yuji, what a cute boy you are." Margery cooed as she stroked his cheek, satiated from her sexual high.

"Margery-san…" Yuji could barely speak before losing consciousness.

IIIIII:IIIIIIII

"And everything is finally completed." Haruhi remarked as she typed a few commands into the computer that terminated the video and audio feed. The SOS Chief snickered a bit as she looked at her list before placing a checkmark next to Margery's name. Next to her was an evaluation chart that had her comments for each competitor.

The space inside the room began to open up into a burst of white light and Haruhi caught sight of the G-Man and Chachamaru appearing before her.

"S-s-sakai Yuji has-s-s been s-s-sent back to his res-s-sidence and Margery Daw has-s-s been plac-c-ced within s-s-stas-sis." The G-Man reported. "I as-s-sume that my s-s-servic-c-ces-s-s here is-s-s completed?"

Haruhi smiled. "Indeed, you've completed your job and you already have been paid handsomely for your services. You may leave now."

The G-Man bowed a bit before disappearing into a green portal.

"I assume that I have nothing left to do?" the cyborg asked.

Haruhi turned to Chachamaru. "Just clean and tidy that room where Margery and Yuji were in earlier. I'll add a good bonus to your payroll and then you can leave."

Once Chachamaru left, Haruhi turned back to the amount of footage that she had accumulated. Since there was no true winner, Haruhi knew that some form of damage control and compensation was needed. If she decided to sell these in the Guze, a lot of money would be made and fill her group's coffers.

In any case, the SOS chief decided to take it upon herself to do the editing in order to finalize the project since she couldn't trust Kyon with it at all.

IIIII:IIIIII

Note: I really thought about tossing Kazumi's younger brother Ken into this by having him disguised as Sakai Yuji to serve the purpose of a decoy for some of these females. But then again, it would have complicated things up.


End file.
